The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Picori
by Wilson Trent
Summary: Sequel to the Minish Cap R&R, please. Okay. Sorry it took so long, but im adding more to the story now!
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda:

Return of the Picori

Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Link's little brother was sitting on the floor, alone. His name was Ezlo, named after the Minish Wizard. Link was off at work in Hyrule Castle Town.

Ezlo was scared out of his wits. Lightning cracked, Thunder boomed. The little Hylian sat awake in his bed. As Kokiri Children have no doors, the rain flooded into Link's old tree house.

Ezlo tried to relax. He laid down and started singing himself a lullaby. Strangely, other voices chimed in. They were small, high-pitched voices. Singing in strange tounge. Ezlo fell asleep. In his dream, Ezlo was small. He walked around in a forest of grass, tinier than the smallest bug.

He started to hear voices. They were the same voices that sang the lullaby, only this time they were speaking in Hylian. "I tell you, that boy cannot help us," said one in an urgent voice. "he is the only one who _can_ help us," said another, "The original Minish Cap is already an adult."

Ezlo couldn't help but eavesdrop. That is, he wouldn't have if he hadn't have stumbled on the ground in front of them. "Ah, Ezlo," said a pleased looking Minish, "Just in time."

_The Minish!_ Thought Ezlo. Link had told adventure stories about the Minish, or "Picori" as the Humans called them.

The Minish used to be visible only to children in reality, but now they are visible to children only in your dreams.

The pleased Minish turned a grave look, "We need your help."

* * *

This fanfic is probably going to take some time to continue, but enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, all. Earlier I recieved a review that stated some stuff about the _actual_ Minish Cap. The reason I've changed it a little is because (1). It's **my** fanfic and (2) I've actually mixed the world of Oot and some of its plot with the minish Cap. sorry, I won't mess up like that again.

The Legend of Zelda:

Return of the Picori

Chapter 2

"Whaddya need my help for?" asked Ezlo. Just as soon as the Minish opened his mouth, Ezlo woke up.

It was a nice, sunny day in the Kokiri forest. Link was back. As was his Grandfather, for a visit.

"Link, Link!" shouted Ezlo,"I talked to the Minish!"

"Heh, heh. Isn't he a hoot?" asked Link to his Grandpa, "the Minish can't be seen anymore, Ezlo."

"But _Link!_" Ezlo began. "no buts!" cried Link.

It was apparent that Ezlo couldn't count on Link for this, so he would have to find the Minish. Alone...

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I tried to write something to occupy your time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: REALLY sorry about the LOOOOOONGG wait!!! This is it: Chapter 3!**

* * *

**The Legend of Zelda: Return of the Picori**

**Chapter 3**

**by Wilson Trent**

* * *

"When Link finds out I'm gone, he's gonna FLIP!" said Ezlo.

"Don't worry," said the minish, "We've taken care of it..."

_Link had a hard day at work. All day long he was constantly yelled at by his boss, and he KNEW he deserved better, being the guy who saved everyone's butts! So when he got home, he was relieved -- he and Ezlo would be able to finally go on that vacation to Lake Hylia, and go fishing! He smiled when he opened the door, and then..._

"What exactly are we doing?" asked Ezlo.

No answer.

"Where are we going?" asked Ezlo, a little more peeved this time.

No answer still.

"HEY, BUB!"

WTF??? Were these guys mute??!!

"ANSWER ME!!"

No answer.

No answer.

NO ANSWER!!!

Ezlo cried out in frustration. He wondered what his big brother was doing...

_Okay. Stay calm. The Minish have taken him to Goddesses Know Where, and Grandpa is still asleep.(Dang. He's been out for a while now. It's only noon!) _

_Link knew for a fact that he would freak out soon. Just give it a couple seconds... ... ..._

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that?" asked Ezlo, then he remembered that the Minish wasn't going to tell him. He got an Idea.

"That's right, Mr. Mute Minish! I'm turning around to get back home!" Ezlo blew a rasberry with his tounge.

The moment he turned, he felt an odd sensation.

Then he shrunk into the size of Ganon's brain. Dang! The small pebble he kicked earlier was now the size of Ganon's nose!

Ezlo Ran away like a Cucco with his head cut off.

* * *

**What's gonna happen next? How about some REALLY RANDOM STUFF!!**

**Yeah. That's what I'll do...(Grins maliciously and eats a piece of Victory Pie.)**

**See Ya next time! This is my first fanfic, so Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


End file.
